


Session One

by HenryMars



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Bondage, Denial, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Sex, This originally started as a text thread to my bro, WOO, and now its 3.7k, and originally it was 1.8k words, gay shit ahoy, hwild, ice cube play, in-media res, just a lot of sex bois, sex again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryMars/pseuds/HenryMars
Summary: Men fucking. Boom. Summary Done.
Relationships: Claude von Riegan/Halloween!Niles
Kudos: 13





	Session One

**Author's Note:**

> It's No Nut November you know what that means Bois it's time to Get Horny.
> 
> Once again I was talking to Magnus and I don't remember where this came from but somehow Halloween!Niles and Claude cropped up in the same sentence and I was like, "I got this hold my beer." I really don't have a proper excuse otherwise. Also if you've ever heard Halloween!Niles speak...uh...yeah that shit's horny and it's hot and he's hot so uh yeah. And Magnus and I unanimously agree that Claude is a bottom who gives off Power Bottom energy but fuck him Just Right and he's an absolute mess.  
So anyways here's my porn enjoy it and don't forget to tip your strippers. They work hard for that shit.

"Always  _ so _ needy," tsks this devilish version of Niles. He takes his oil-slick and leather-gloved hand from Claude’s cock for what feels like the millionth time tonight, and he whines at the loss of him once more. "Why, for the head of the House of the Golden Deer, you sure aren't acting very...perhaps proper is the word I'm looking for. Regal might be another one."

Claude squirms as the orgasmic heat that had been built in his gut once again was forced to simmer down into near nothingness. The tight black leather belonging to his tormenter squeaks as he walks back to the table at the end of the room for some other tool to torment, and the way his ass moves in those pants...an absolute crime that Claude couldn't touch it right now.

The leader of the Golden Deer is stark-naked, restrained on the bed in Niles's basement. His arms are tied behind his back, his knees spread wide with the bottoms of his feet pressed flat against each other, his nipples are clamped, and a cherry-red ballgag keeps his silver tongue from flashing his disarming flirts and taunting jeers, with spittle dribbled liberally down the sides of his face as a result. He's helpless when the devilishly-dressed archer returns with a long string of beads that he pokes into Claude's asshole one by agonizing one. He bucks up with each one that's pushed inside, and Niles's has to hold down his pelvis with a steady, practiced hand until the entire string had gone inside with just the handle poking out.

"Good...good..." He strokes the neatly-trimmed bush just above Claude's dick with his thumb, sending shivers through his body. "What a greedy little asshole you've got, taking them all in so easily. I expect you to take  _ all _ of me in later, then. Do you understand?"

Claude nods eagerly. Niles's smile isn't kind, but malicious. Lecherous.

"Good."

The devil walks back to his table. Claude squirms again. It feels weird for his ass to be so full but to still feel as if he has agency. He's used to getting fucked, fast and hard until he can't think. Being made to go slow, not to mention being tied up and at the mercy of someone else is certainly  _ new _ , but Niles knows what he's doing (and knows how to look infuriatingly  _ tantalizing _ while he does it) and Claude didn't have any responsibilities other than lay down, be horny, and take  _ everything _ that's being done to him without a word of protest. Mainly because his mouth is gagged.

Niles comes back with a whip with multiple strings of treated leather gripped in his black-gloved hands.

"Do you know what's  _ mine, _ little whore? _ " _ he asks him, trailing the tails along the length of his body. Claude's breath shudders and burbles a, “What is yours?” from behind the spit-soaked gag at the featherlight touch. Lightning-quick, Claude's torso is suddenly struck without a warning but with a sharp  _ crack!  _ of leather on flesh. Claude hisses around the gag and his body jerks upwards.

" _ That's _ mine," the devilish archer says firmly. Another one strikes him across the nipple, and he winces and flinches again as the clamp is jarred.

" _ That's _ mine," he repeats. Another one just  _ barely _ catches his crotch.

_ "That's _ mine." Niles keeps going at a steady pace, the whip's crack like a slow drumbeat as he uses it to claim every inch he can of Claude's body. It's not hard enough to hurt terribly, but enough to leave blooming red lines along his tan chest, belly, and some on his arms and thighs. It's enough to make him sensitive when the white-haired archer eventually stops and lightly traces his fingers over them. Claude shivers, and his dick trembles, standing straight up as it had been for a decent hour or so, shiny with precum and oil and absolutely  _ desperate _ for attention.

"You  _ love _ this, don't you?" Niles purrs condescendingly. He ghosts a single finger along the underside of the brunet's cock. "You're  _ such _ a kinky bastard, aren't you? You  _ love _ being at someone else's mercy,  _ love _ that your free will has been taken away." He flicks the nipple clamp a couple times, causing Claude to twitch. "You  _ love _ the pain, too, don't you?"

The leader of the Golden Deer whimpers a yes, and a sadistic smirk curves up those lips.

"What a whore."

He rears back the whip and slaps the leather against Claude's skin again. After the reprieve, it hurts a little more, and he whines as he's struck, his body jolting up each time. It hurts nice, a sharp pain then a lingering tingle, pain and then tingle, pain and tingle, until Niles decides he has had enough. He brushes the strings along Claude's now-battered body, and it makes the brunet shudder again, before he drops the hand holding it to his side.

"Are you doing alright?" the archer asks, resting a surprisingly gentle hand on his shoulder, his single blue eye staring into hazel. Despite this dominatrix bravado, he still had to make sure he wasn't going too hard on Claude for his first time. Claude nods, and the caring side recedes back into devilish lust.

"Outstanding."

His other hand suddenly grabs his dick, and Claude chokes a noise from behind the ball gag. Unkind strokes in a tight leather grip that slickens his dick further with precum. Pressure starts to mount quickly in his gut, and the brunet jerks his hips up into Niles's hand. The handle of the anal beads flops awkwardly from his asshole, but his inner walls clench the plastic beads and the scant pleasure his ass gets from that feels so good. The white-haired archer leans over to add another hickey to the collection he has amassed on Claude's bronzed skin that speckle with purple bruises. Sharp vampiric teeth graze his sore flesh and it goes straight to his manhandled dick. He starts panting, more saliva flowing down his cheeks, as Niles brings him closer to the edge.

"Do you want to come?" the devil asks against his skin. Claude moans a yes. Then more yeses as the cup of heat in his gut threatens to spill over. But soon after he answers the archer stops instead and squeezes the base of his dick, and the moan turns into a hissed indistinct word that was probably, "Fuck!" as his orgasm is staved off. He glares at Niles, who in response rears his hand back and gives Claude's dick a hearty slap that takes the brunet completely by surprise. He yelps.

"Now, don't look at me like that, you rude little whore," Niles chastises. "Believe it or not, I'm on my best behavior today since it’s your first time, so you should be, too, understand?"

Claude grumbles. Niles smacks his dick again, startling another yelp from him.

"Understand?"

Claude obediently mumbles an affirmative around the ballgag. Niles pecks a kiss to his jaw.

"Good boy," he murmurs. He gets up and goes over to his table. Claude is starting to miss movement; being hog-tied like this isn't exactly comfortable. And  _ Niles's ass. _ Claude lets a whimper out at the thought of grabbing a handful of it as he pulls the shorter man into his lap, making out furiously with him. Gripping it tight as the devilish archer rams him into the sheets, raw and hard.

Nile catches him staring when he turns back to face his captive for the evening, and he chuckles.

"I'm afraid  _ that  _ isn't on the menu tonight," he tells Claude as he strolls back over to the bed, a metal bowl and tongs in hand. " _ You _ don't have  _ any _ permission to touch me. Your bindings are proof of that deal."

Claude adjusts himself, as if trying to test his bonds. Yeah, it wouldn't be of any use; Niles trussed him up tighter than a moored ship. So he turns his hazel eyes to the bowl he held. Niles sits beside him on the bed, opens the lid, and with the tongs he holds up a cube of ice.

"You seemed rather hot and bothered," he remarks cattily. "I thought this would cool you down."

He sets the ice cube on him, and it feels like it sears his sensitive, red-welted skin. Claude tenses up and breathes heavily as Niles lets the ice cube go and watches the slow path it glides down from the center of his chest to his much more sensitive navel. It slips into his belly button, and its frigid touch  _ hurts. _ Claude shimmies to try and dislodge it, but Niles swats him to dissuade him from doing so.

"I must have forgotten to mention: I’m thirsty, so you're to melt the ice for me to drink," he says. "So keep still so that the ice melts, understand? You know what happens if you disobey me."

The tied-up heir nods. The devilish archer takes out another cube and sets it on top of Claude's left pec. The brunet trembles, fighting the urge to thrash and dislodge the ice cube. His skin breaks out into goosepimples, and he shudders. Niles plucks off the right nipple clamp and immediately ices it. Claude cries softly at that. It feels like his nipple is being burned off, sensitive from being pinched for so long and then assaulted by the frigid cold. Niles peppers more cubes along his waist, and holding still is  _ absolutely _ the hardest thing, even harder than his painstakingly erect cock. Niles brushes a cube along his shaft, and Claude  _ does  _ buck at that, shaking the mostly-watered cubes onto the bed. A hand darts out to swat his dick, and Claude yelps again.

“I told you to lay still,” the white-haired archer snaps. The leader of the Golden Deer whimpers a, “Yes, Master,” around his gag as Niles sighs.

“Guess we’ll have to start over.”

One by one by one, Claude’s torso is once again covered with ice cubes. They slipped over the slight ministrations his body made, quivering like he is as he tries his hardest to keep from moving so as to keep the ice  _ perfectly _ balanced for his Master.

“So nice and still! What a good whore you are,” Niles cooes. He sets aside the bowl and swings his knees astride the brunet. That perfect leather-clad ass presses down on his dick, and it provides temporary relief from the aching stiffness.

“I should drink up before it gets too warm,” he announces. The archer leans down and kisses above Claude’s gagged lips, which makes him keen, because he wants to be kissed for real  _ so _ bad. He then ducks his head to his neck, where an ice cube had started melting, and starts lapping at the drops of water and semi-there cube. His hot tongue soothes the freezing flesh, and tickles a little. Claude breathes a little harder when he reaches the next cold spot in the middle of his chest, and a slight moan leaks from around the gag when Niles sucks on his nearly-frozen nipples. The brunet can hardly keep from arching his body up when the devil shifts his body and licks down to his navel and dips his tongue into the droplets that had pooled there. His damp gloved hands grip his thighs tight as he drinks the water from his pelvis. Claude’s dick shivers with need, jealous of the attention the flesh around it is getting. Niles sits up with a content sigh.

"Very refreshing," he purrs, rubbing his gloved hands up and down the chest of the heir to the Leicester Alliance. "I think you deserve a reward, my pet." He adjusts himself between his legs, takes the tail of the anal bead chain still inside Claude, and gently fishes out each anal bead. He sighs at each little loss that snakes its way out of his ass, small strikes against his prostate until there weren’t enough inside him to reach it. Once they were all out, Niles gets up and sets them aside to be washed later. The archer then unties brunet's knees and legs, allowing him to stretch out the soreness, though that didn't last.

"Stick your rear in the air like a good little whore for me," Niles coaxes, running a black-leather-gloved hand up his tight, recently-freed inner thigh. Claude  _ longs  _ to feel his skin; all he craves now are those weathered bow-tempered palms with deft nimble fingers  _ designed  _ to reach deep inside of him and strike the parts Claude  _ needs  _ to be struck. The leader of the Golden Deer does his best to roll over and steady himself on all fours -- more like on all threes, with his face forced into the mattress and his arms still painfully bound behind his back. The bed dips behind Claude as Niles rejoins him on the bed. Unable to see behind him properly, Claude waits, with his face practically mashed into the sheets and arms pinned to his back and his position slowly becoming more pain than pleasure. Black-gloved hands roam across his upper back, down his sides and thighs, ghosting around his dick...Claude shivers once again, and squirms and adjusts himself, almost pressing into the touch. He was desperate, needy,  _ anything please-- _

A leather finger sneaks its way inside Claude, and he whimpers in delight. Another one soon joins the first, then one more squeezes inside before Niles starts to move his fingers in and out of him. Claude rocks against him in attempt to feel more than he is being given. Niles tsks again, and swats his ass to get him to stop.

"Needy, needy, needy," he cooes. The pace he sets is slow, and Claude moans around the gag and into the puddle of saliva that forms under his face and dampens his cheek. He's quickly frustrated by the pace, how slow he's going and the fact that his Master won’t let him move against him. All Claude wants to do is  _ feel _ . He keeps trying to say, "Faster," around the gag that occupies his mouth. He breaks and starts moving against those fingers again, trying to make them go deeper, please,  _ anything to make them go deeper _ . And they blessedly go in deeper, those gloved fingers reaching further inside him and hitting that sweet spot that makes him cry out in ecstacy. He moves a little faster, and Claude's stifled chants of, "Faster," becomes a mantra of, "Yes! Yes!" His dick drips precum onto the sheets beneath, and he  _ longs  _ to be touched. Those fingers around his shaft, stroking him quickly, leather fingers smooth against his flesh as they bring him to the brink and send him over the edge...

But Niles pulls his fingers out, and Claude groans a swear around the gag. If he could see the archer, he'd give him such an evil eye--

But something warm and narrow presses against Claude's asshole now, and around the gag, the brunet grins. Niles pushes his hips forward, and his hot dick forges its way inside of the leader of the Golden Deer. Claude exhales sharply, then sighs at the sensation of being so full, finally having the one thing he’s craved this entire session. He feels leather hands -- wet with Claude's insides, precum, and the lubricating oils -- grip his hips, and an agonizingly slow pace is set as Niles torments Claude even now. He pants and moans with each thrust inside of him, hot white sparks that reignite the lusty white fire that’s been built and rebuilt all night in his belly. After what might be two hours now of nothing but torture and denial, he's already teetering at the brink, but it's not fast enough for release. Niles's chest presses against Claude's back as he leans forward. His hand grips the brunet's cock, and his teeth scrape his ear as he hisses, "You sweet little slut. You greedy little whore, I bet you want to come, huh?"

Claude moans an affirmative, nodding into the sheets. The hand on his cock strokes him as slowly as he's being fucked, but it brings him that much closer.

"I'm tempted to pull out, you know," Niles whispers. "Just leaving you here, hot and wanting...it's a beautiful and appealing thought, especially if I just sit back and stroke myself off with you just  _ watching  _ me, wanting me to do the same to you."

Claude cries in dismay at the thought.

"Don't worry," the devilish archer assures. "I know you love my cock too much. What kind if Master would I be, not treating my sluts right?"

Niles stops fucking him and lifts up slightly, fiddling with the fastener of the ballgag. It falls from Claude's mouth and the sudden rush of air that hits the back of his throat makes him cough.

"Thank you for freeing my mouth, Master," he gasps immediately.

"Aww, you're very welcome, my little whore," croons Niles. "Now that your mouth is free, do you know what I want you to do with it?"

"Please, tell me, Master," Claude begs breathlessly. The archer leans back over him and nips the shell of Claude's ear.

"I like hearing how happy my little whores are," he whispers. His hand goes back to squeeze Claude's cock. "I like pleasing them when they please me, and you’ve made me  _ very _ happy tonight. Let me know what you want, and I'll give it to you."

"I want you," Claude says immediately without any shame. "I want you to fuck me hard into your bed. I want your cock all the way inside of me. I want your gloves off and my cock jerked. Please, please Master. I need you, Master."

Niles kisses just beneath his ear.

"As you wish," he rumbles, and he straightens up a little to thrust an absolutely brutal pace into Claude's ass. At the same time, a slightly calloused palm rapidly rubs up and down the brunet's shaft, using the liberal precum as lube. Claude stops thinking in words. He moans shamelessly into the cushions, his world reduced to the white-hot pleasure mounting in his gut, and he's nearly there,  _ so goodyessogoodnearlythere-- _

But Niles suddenly stops again and pulls out. Claude feels too empty all at once, but he barely has the time to cry in frustration before his world goes from the grey of the sheets to the sly face of the tan archer and the wooden ceiling above them.

"I want to watch you come undone beneath me, little whore," Niles explains with a smirk. "I want to  _ see _ what I do to you. But first, tell me: who do you belong to?"

"You, Master," Claude responds.

"Who else?"

"Just you, Master. I am only yours, Master."

That's all he needs as he grips Claude's hips and once again shoves himself inside of him. Niles restarts that punishing rhythm and fervently beats off Claude’s dick and  _ it's so much at once _ ; from the base of his shaft to the head and the pleasure center in his ass, each thrust like striking a white-hot iron, with multitudes of sparks flying off and catching the rest of him on fire. Claude can't think about anything but this moment: being fucked into a delirious sex-high puddle by a  _ really _ sexy man in the  _ tightest _ leather get-up. His tongue, finally free of its gag, lets loose a string of yeses and pleas to keep going and praises to the Gods above for every little thing he is feeling right now.

"So beautiful," Niles grunts, his single blue eye glittering in adoration for the sex-drunk man he's plowing. "You're my little whore, aren't you?"

"Yes, Master," Claude pants. His body arches up with each thrust; each time Niles fills him up and hits his favorite spot inside of him, that spot that makes the world lurch with delectable heat.

"You love my cock, don't you?"

"Only yours, Master."

“Do you want to come, my sweet little whore?”

“Yes, Master!" he begs. "Please--please, Master, pleaseplease--!”

It takes another minute, maybe even less. Claude's gasps become more and more shrill until his world explodes in white fireworks as he finally comes, painting himself in pearlescent streaks of white. Niles doesn't let up, though; he rides out the orgasm, and the pleasure becomes a delicious pain as he is mercilessly plowed post-orgasm.

"You want me to come all over you?" he growls.

"Yes, Master!" Claude announces. "Cover me like the whore I am! Mark me as yours!"

Niles pulls out and it takes only a couple strokes before spurts of semen joins Claude's on the brunet's chest and stomach. They bask in the afterglow, their heart rates calming and their pants subsiding. Niles looks down at his handiwork: the great leader of the Golden Deer, the heir to the Leicester Alliance, covered in the cum of both men.

"...My arms hurt," Claude whines after a while, this time not of sexual need, but in candid pain.

"Right, yeah, lemme clean you up first, at least." Niles tucks himself back into his leather pants and goes to get up.

"I can do that myself. My arms  _ really  _ need to be untied ASAP. I feel like they’ve lost enough feeling to be close to falling off."

"...Yeah, alright. Sit up."

Claude rights himself as Niles crawls behind him. Just a few tugs of the rope, and the bindings fall away. Claude winces as he tries to stretch.

"By the gods, next time just handcuff me," he complains.

"I take pride in my art," Niles retorts.

"And art requires  _ this  _ many knots?"

"Yes."

Niles wraps his arms around Claude, ignoring the mess on his belly, and rests his chin on his shoulder. Claude raises an eyebrow.

"Didn't think you to be a cuddler after a one-night stand," he remarks.

"I'm multi-faceted, sweet treat. Stick around and you'll find out." He kisses the bronzed skin of his cheek. Claude can't help but smile at that.

"Honestly I thought you were gonna break out the safe word for a minute there," Niles says.

"I couldn't if I tried! I was gagged most of the time!"

"Well we still had safe signals."

"My hands and feet were bound," he reminds him.

"Proof I know what I'm doing, then. One-hundred percent satisfaction guaranteed, sweet treat."

Claude finds himself leaning back into the alluring archer's hug.

"I feel one-hundred and ten percent satisfied," he purrs.

"Can I expect you in the future then?" Niles grins.

"Absolutely."

**Author's Note:**

> Self-Promo Time:
> 
> Twitter: @marstonland
> 
> lulu.com/spotlight/henrymars
> 
> I have a new novella coming out for a friend's game! Look up ExoSpace Gamejolt and you'll find it in some kind of demo version. Jenny's working REALLY hard on it and it's a HUGE passion project of hers and everyone who is a part of SM Games!! The game is gonna be COMPLETELY FREE and it's got voice-acting everywhere and quests up the ass *coughandyaboihereisinittooandiplaythecharacterthenovellaisabout*  
So uh, yeah, that.
> 
> Jenny's twitter is @shanemagi and you should follow her and love her like I do because she is incredible and important to me.
> 
> Thank you for coming to my TED Talk which was at the end of a porno. Good Job Me.


End file.
